Alice and Jasper
by xxtwilight
Summary: This is Alice and Jasper's story — a story, I think, that was begging to be told.


**Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight. I'm just a fan with too much imagination :)**

The rain fell, hitting the window with a _pat-pat-pat _sound. Not the pretty, calming way a drizzling rain falls on a warm spring day, but with the loud, unpleasant way that hail falls during a storm.

I drummed my fingers against the granite tabletop. They tapped out a quiet, rhythmic beat to a song I remembered. I hummed the tune to myself, too quiet for any nearby humans to hear. After a few verses, I grew tired of it, and resorted to stirring the coffee in my cup with the metal spoon, listening intently for the 'clinks' it made when coming in contact with the sides.

Feeling childishly bored, I sat on my hands, unreasonably anxious for my... visitor. He would come in any moment, I promised myself. Just to verify, I pressed my fingers to my temples, feigning a headache, when I was really scanning the near future for his arrival.

Ah, yes. He would open the door to the Okay Cafe in exactly eight minutes.

In my mind, I saw him stepping through the doorway, his long, blond locks matted and soaked by the rain. His eyes, a peculiar burgundy, seemed to glow iridescent as they bore into mine. He must have been wondering what a vampire—with strange golden eyes, nonetheless—was doing in a restaurant, in such close contact with humans. Then, I would jump down from my chair and say—

"Some more coffee, miss?"

I looked up at a waitress, startled and irritated by her interruption. My enactment of a human headache was realistic enough, and it was rude to interrupt someone at a moment of distress or uncomfort. At least, that was what I had observed among humans in this area—not that I would know from experience. I sighed, rubbing my forehead and dispelling the tempting image of Jasper Whitlock in my mind. I turned my attention to the waitress, greeting her with the small smile I reserved for not scaring humans—the kind of smile that didn't show too many teeth.

She leaned against the opposite side of the booth and seemed to openly examine me. Her eyes raked over my small, pixie-like appearance, taking in my inhuman features with a confused, pensive expression. I allowed her another moment of this before loudly clearing my throat, and assuring her that, yes, the coffee is fine, no more is necessary, but thank you very much for checking.

As she left, her dissatisfied expression told me she was hoping to be of service, or perhaps her curiosity had not been satiated. I was used to this type of humans. The type that, regardless of your responces—whether they be monosyllable or politely shortened—never quite knew how to stifle their curiosity. Sometimes I wished that humans were more primative in their behavior... that they would follow their instinctual aversion to our kind, and that they would realize just _how_ dangerous we really were to them.

My eyes were still intent on the window when _he_ arrived.

His entrance was nothing spectacular, not that I had expected anything of the sort. From a first glance, could have been anyone caught in the rain, having walked into the nearest diner to avoid further soaking. The glass door only creaked a little when it opened for him, and hardly anyone in the diner turned to look. Except me.

Immediately, his eyes—a bright, glowing burgundy, just as I had expected—locked onto mine. An unfamiliar, nervous tug in my stomach reminded me that not _all_ vampires were as humane and civil as I was willing to be... but, at that moment, I sincerely hoped that he would be my companion. The color of his irises already told of his dietary habits... ones that I would _never_ practice, if I could help it.

As his eyes continued boring into mine, I felt an unspoken agreement taking place between us. He didn't looked threatening at all... on the contrary, he looked somehow vulnerable, and I noted traces of confusion and bewilderment on his face.

Of _course._ What was a vampire like me doing in a _diner_?

I suddenly grinned, unable to conceal my excitement. I wondered, a second too late, if this bold move would frighten him. But, to my relief, all traces of confusion vanished, and a small smile lit his face. I liked the way his cheeks slowly dimpled.

I stood up with cautious, deliberate movements—careful not to make a single unexpected move. I hoped he would feel as comfortable with me as I already felt with him. I leaned against the granite tabletop, and seeing that he had not fled, allowed myself a moment to appraise him.

His clothes, on the whole, were dark-toned and conservative—perfect for blending in. _An excellent choice_, I wanted to tell him. I felt pride beginning to bloom inside me—perhaps we had more in common than I'd thought.

Although I'd only meant to assess his general appearance, my eyes—having their own accord, of course—could not resist his face. His hair, shiny and blond, sat in wet, matted curls, falling into his face, his eyes. His jaw was square and masculine, and I had the sudden urge to run my fingers over it... to see if it felt as smooth as it looked.

I glanced into his eyes, and realized, immediately, that it was a mistake—that I would never be able to look away again. Long, blond lashes framed his eyes, and I felt myself being pulled into them—as if they held some sort of magnetic power over me. Ordinarily, I would have laughed at myself for thinking the words. But I could not even seem to form a coherent thought as his eyes bore into mine.

We were not being married—we were only looking at each other, for goodness' sake. It was ridiculous to be feeling this way—as if our meeting, today, was somehow fate... that it would lead to something much larger...

He was still looking at me with those strange, alluring eyes of his. I cleared my throat.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

I blinked. The words had come from _me. _Once again, my voice sounded foreign to me. Detached, quiet, and somehow... flirtatious? Though, only a moment ago, I had been unable to think—let alone speak.

Jasper ducked his head—a sign of respect, I realized, a moment later. An unruly curl fell free, falling into his face. I suddenly wanted, more than anything—for whatever instinctual, irrational reason—to tuck it back into place.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Then he looked up, smiling. It was a real, sincere smile; the kind where the corners of his eyes crinkled, his dimples grew more pronounced, and even his teeth gleamed—disconcertingly white and perfect, like every other part of him. I shouldn't have been surprised.

But I was. I felt dumbstruck, and I could have sworn the world had lit up at that moment—or that something real, monumental had occurred. An event to be recorded. The rain seemed to halt in its place, and in the dead stillness following the unnerving silence, the sun emerged from behind the clouds.

It struck me, suddenly, that his smile was not only appealling... it was _beautiful_. I felt off-balance, as this new discovery took me by surprise. I had never identified any part of another man as _beautiful... adorable, enthralling,_ and _gorgeous_... only a few of the flurry of colorful words that came to mind as a fitting description.

His smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Slowly, not trusting myself, I extended my hand.

"Alice." I said in introduction, smiling more widely than I thought possible. Surely my cheeks would burst.

As he took my hand, I noticed that his skin felt cold and smooth, just as I had expected. What I had _not_ expected was the ease and lightness of his handeshake. Firm, yet unexpectedly gentle, as if my hand was fragile and required the upmost care. My small white hand seemed to get lost in his large one.

"Jasper." he introduced himself, tilting his head to the side as his eyes danced over my appearance. I feverishly hoped that he liked what he saw.

"I know."

**I got the idea for this story a few days ago when I was re-reading Eclipse for the... oh, fifteenth time, maybe... and I came across the part where Jasper tells Bella about his past. Towards the end, he tells her about his first meeting with Alice, which I thought was really sweet, and wanted to write about it.**

**I tried to stick as closely as I could with the story Jasper told in the text. Hopefully I'll get some reviews soon, and I'm going to see if people want me to continue or not.**

**Please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
